


Kindling

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don't know, M/M, Sorta angsty I guess, Why Did I Write This?, Will add tags as I go, read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: Some part of him wondered, if this was the after life. If this nothing was all there was, but the other part - the stronger part - sushed it.This was not the end of him, not yet.----Set mostly after the movie, but the first chapter is set before the movie and the second chapter is during it.---Posted first on my tumblr, but I decided to move it to here for easier access and reading. This is a literal "plan it as I go" fic so basically you know just about as much of what will happen next as I do.





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> All these chapters are reaallly short. Like a paragraph or two is all at some point. At the moment, these aren't meant to be long. These are supposed to be short, and grab your attenion. I may have longer chapters in the future, but for now....enjoy these (less than) drabbles

Credence dreams of her. He doesn’t remember who she is, or what she looks like but he knows of her. He knows she helped him, and that she was someone who cares. He remembers her scent, soft and flowery reminding him of Central Park in the spring. He remembers her frame, long and tall just like him. He remembers her, crouching down beside him promising she’d protect him. That she’d help him.

No one else remembers her, and Ma pales anytime he mentions her. He is always hit by her when he does try and mention her. He doesn’t mention her anymore, he thinks Ma thinks he’s forgotten her. He hasn’t. He remembers her, and oh, he can’t wait until she saves him again.


	2. Breaking Point

Credence remembers her. Standing in the tunnel, her voice soft. There is no doubt, it is her. She knows his name. Her voice trembles as she talks to him, and she looks scared. She says she knows - she knows what Ma did to him. She doesn’t, nobody knows everything.

She says he needs to stop, that she and the other man will protect him. He burns, as she speaks. How dare she? He isn’t helpless, he’s strong. Stronger than anybody, and he knows that. He remembers her touch as she reaches out towards him. As if he was a frightened animal in need of comfort. She says Mr. Graves is using him and he doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry - he already knows that. She doesn’t know what he’s done, what he’s said. Graves said he was weak, untrainable.

Graves starts to talk and he doesn’t listen. It’s a white noise. He will show him, he’ll show her, he’ll show them all. He isn’t weak, and he doesn’t need their protection. He doesn’t need her to save him. Perhaps they are the one that need to be saved.


	3. Rebirth

_Fire._ That’s what coursed through his veins. Burning and eating him away, until there was nothing else. Nothing but fire, hour by hour, day by day - he was only fire. Eventually, the pain receded - or perhaps he just quit registering it. Like when Ma used to hit him for too long, his mind disassociated from the rest of him and he felt nothing.

He was nothing and yet he was everything. He simply was. Some part of him wondered, if this was the after life. If this nothing was all there was, but the other part - the stronger part - sushed it. _This wasn’t the end of him, not yet._

So he waited, and time passed. New life pushed up through the frozen ground, flowers bloomed and the world woke up. He waited as the sun warmed the earth, and kids played in the water. He waited as leaves turned red and yellow, and he watched as the leaves fell. As the world grew cold, he grew hot once more. His mind reaching out, itching to feel, to _be_ something once more.

So as the first snow fell, and the rest of the world died - the man, born from the smoke woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off feedback, and kudos so leave all the comments and kudos please. I'd also love to hear what you have to say both about what I've written and what you'd like to see in the future!~


End file.
